The present invention is directed to a package for a mask such as a Halloween mask or the like, and, in particular, to a package for a mask which permits the mask to be exposed to the consumer when on display to allow the consumer to examine and touch the mask without requiring the opening of a package.
In the past, masks such as Halloween masks, masks for costume balls or the like have come packaged in plastic bags or other types of enclosures which completely surround the masks and do not permit examination and manipulation thereof without the opening of the package. In one type of prior mask package, the mask is captured between transparent, blister cards which also suffers the disadvantages noted above with respect to conventional mask packaging.
One possibility would be to leave the mask completely loose without a package. If this were done, there would be no way to provide information with the mask and no way to prevent damage to the mask. Another alternative would be to provide a box with a lift off top for each mask. Such boxes are bulky and are less than completely satisfactory. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a package for a mask which overcomes the problems noted above and which permits the mask to be examined, touched and properly displayed to consumers.